


Text Me

by orphan_account



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Texting, alternative universe, rachel is living and max still gone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-06-22 15:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15585342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	1. Chapter 1

[rach]: baby 

[rach]: schnookems 

[rach]: honey 

[rach]: sweetie 

[rach]: CHLOE ANSWER UR FUCKING PHONE 

[chlo]: what

[rach]: GUESS 

[chlo]: ur leaving me for a manly man

[rach]: disgusting goodbye never speak to me again I love you 

[rach]: keep talking to me tho bc I got u a present 

[chlo]: what is it 

[rach]: I got us matching skateboards!!!

[chlo]: ur the cutest sappiest bitch I’ve ever met ily 

[rach]: come over and see them

[chlo]: okie dokie

[rach]: ur so fucking adorable my heart went whoosh 


	2. Chapter 2

[rach]: we should be one of those tik top couples 

[chlo]: fuck no u fucking furry 

[rach]: IM NOT A FURRY CHLO 

[chlo]: YOU SAID YOUR FURSONA WOULD BE A DEER

[rach]: HOW DOES THAT MALE ME A FURRY 

[chlo]: YOUVE THOUGHT ABOUT YOUR FURSONA 

[rach]: IM NOT A FURRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

[chlo]: i love you you yiffyiff bastard 

[rach]: WAH??????

[chlo]: i researched furry things bc i wanted to relate to you 

[rach]: IM NOT A FUCKING FURRY I SWEAR TO GOD WHEREVER SHE MAY BE RIGHT NOW BECAUSE SHE IS NOT HERE TO BLESS THIS CONVERSATION 

[chlo]: SHE DIDNT HAVE TO DIE FOR US RACH

[chlo]: id still love you if you were a furry 

[rach]: I KNOW BUT IM NOT 

[chlo]: okayokayokayokay ily

[rach]: uwu 

[chlo]: AAAA A FURRY

[rach]: BITCH NO

[chlo]: JDJSJDKD IM KIDDING ILY

[rach]: if it hadn’t been for the laws of this land 

[chlo]: will u bring me fuzzy socks 

[rach]: y for 

[chlo]: my toesies are frozies 

[rach]: u r deadass the cutest bitch ever wtf ilysm i’m on my way omg 


End file.
